A Bloody Halloween
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: A treat for all of you. Sorry no summary, but you will find someone unexpected in the story though. -review plz -Bloody love sequel


It is Halloween. Everyone are wearing costumes at Atobe Keigo's costume party. I didn't want to go, but my Sempai-tachi force me to go. I am wearing some ridiculous costume they make me wear. It's kind of a princessy costume. _Stupid Sempai-tachi...._ I walk around and see most of the people I know. There are Rikkai, Hyotei(of course), Seigaku, and St. Rudolph.

" Having fun, my darling?" A pair of lips are on my cheek.

" No, I didn't even want to come." I tell him in an uncaring tone.

"Arn, Ore~Sama can change that." Keigo puts his arm around my shoulder and lean closer to me.

I shrug it off and walk away before he can kiss me. Without looking where I was going, I bump into someone. " Sorry."

" Hisashiburi(long time no see), Ryoma-Chan."

I Look up and see Shusuke. " Shusuke! Hisash-"

" Who is Shusuke?" The man interrupts me.

My eyes wides. " Ku-Ku-KURANOSUKE?!?!?!?" My jaw drops.

He puts his arms around my neck, ready to kiss me, when Shusuke pushes him out of the way and gets in front of me. "Don't you dare touch Ryoma!"

"Oi, What is going on here?" Keigo comes over being extremely flashy.

Kuranosuke make a you-can't-win-you-all-are-just-a-bunch-of-pathetic-humans look. " Ryoma, come my love." In a seductive way.

I can't help, but to blush. It has been a while since I heard his voice.

" Come.." Kuranosuke say it again.

This time, I am in a trans and I walk over to him.

" Ryoma, What is the meaning of this? You are my love, not his!" Keigo says it in an angry voice.

Kuranosuke gives me a passionate kiss to get me out of the trans. I push him away from me with my face all red. " How cute, My little Shinigami is blushing. Very cute indeed." He whispers sexily in my ear.

"No Way?! Isn't that Ryoma's lover Kuranosuke? Nya~!" Eiji shouts.

"HEY! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Momo agrees.

Keigo gets extremely angry and so does Shusuke. Kuranosuke laughs. I get even redder as I have a flashback of what happened several months ago.

~Flashback

" The room...." I look around at amazement. " is beautiful."

" You like?" Kuranosuke smirks. I only slightly nod. " I'm glad chosen the room of your liking."

" Kuranosuke, I-"

He lightly places his finger on my lips. " Shh....." Kuranosuke smirks. " No talking, just feel." He removes his finger.

" Fe-" Kuranosuke presses his lips against mine.

The kiss is different than the time he kisses me last time. It's sweet and passionate. Almost bring you to heaven. You know what! I am in heaven now! I want him. I desire his taste. His sweet and delicious taste. I must have him.

~End Flashback.

"Shall we leave?" Kuranosuke puts his arms around me.

I slightly nod my head. We about to disappear when Keigo grabs my wrist and pull me closer to him. "Ryoma is not going anywhere with you."

"How so?" The vampire smirks.

"Atobe, just let me go. I can handle it myself." I tell him in a soft tone. "Besides, I want to be with him..."

All three of them looks at me with a shock expression. Kuranosuke smiles sweetly. I walk over to him and hug him. I, myself, smile a little.

" Lets go..."

" Right..."

Kuranosuke and I instantly vanish from sight.

~somewhere

I look around the room. " It's-"

"Yes... its our room." Kuranosuke lightly kisses me.

" Kuranosuke..." I pause. " I missed you..." I put the side of my head on his chest.

"Then, why did you leave?" He holds me.

"I had to..." I put my arms around his waist.

" Well, It doesn't matter anymore. We are here together. Lets make the most of it." Kuranosuke carries me to the bed.

"Alright." We passionately kiss each other. He slip his tongue in my mouth and I slide my tongue in his. I use my tongue to swirl around on one of his vampiric teeth. A few minutes later, Kuranosuke and I break apart. He slide his hand under me to unzip the dress as kiss down on my neck. I giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" He asks in confusion.

"Nothing..." I smile.

I start to take off his clothes as Kuranosuke takes off mine. He slowly use one finger to slide my underwear off. " Beautiful, just as I remember it." Kuranosuke comments.

I blush a little.

"Shall I make you mine, again?" He asks as he lift up my legs.

" Yes."

Kuranosuke slowly thrusts in me. I bite down on the bottom of my lip and cling onto the bed. Then he starts to pick up the pace. I let out a little moan. My moans gets louder when Kuranosuke goes faster and harder.

"AHHHHH!!!! KURANOSUKE!" I scream.

He bite the bottom of his lip. Our body heat increases as the pleasurement increases. When he finally cums, we both scream each others names. Kuranosuke gets out of me and lays down next to me.

"There is another way I can make you officially mine." He says.

"Is it biting my neck and drinking my blood." I respond.

"Yeah...Although I-"

" It's fine. I'm ready for that too." I look up at the ceiling, then look at him with a smile. Kuranosuke smiles as well. He gets on top on me again and pins me down.

"You know, this is going to hurt more than what we just did."

" I told you its fine. I am ready."

Kuranosuke leans his head close to my neck and he bites me.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tears comes down from my eyes.

Kuranosuke starts to drink my blood. He stops drinking the blood when my neck stops bleeding.

" I never thought that your blood taste so sweet." Kuranosuke lick his lips. I smile a little. Unexpectedly, I yawn.

" Tired?"

I nod. I move up to rest my head on the pillow. He moves next to me and put his arms around me.

" This time, you won't escape from me again."

I laugh softly. "I will never leave you. At least not this time." I kiss one last time.

"I love you..." Kuranosuke whispers in my ear.

" I love you, too." We both fall asleep.

~heehee very short lemon ^^;

Happy Halloween!


End file.
